legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Midnight Ride/@comment-24855009-20200123024505/@comment-5032898-20200124045603
Well, the entire event of Nio being experimented will be fully uncovered in Harvest Saga, particularly within Blaze Banana Arc where Blaze and Lunar Coven are the antagonists, but Carl will delve further into more dark secrets in his journey within Sleepy Hollow and discover more facts regarding it. His main focus is to find Pandora, Mr. Gold and the Hidden One, since they are responsible for the death of Firenza Senior, and Carl will help Team Witness to confront the Hidden One. It will eventually resolve Carl's personal problems, and he is able to bond with his teammates more (while still has brutal honesty full of critique towards their weak point). Yes, Scorched spin-off overlaps with War Arc and follows the end of Purgatory Arc immediately. By far, Firenza Junior event has ended in this point, and Carl will make his appearance in the next, but I'll proceed with Firenza Junior for now and make it seemed much less of an absurd moment. Well, no problem. While becoming softer and kinder, Helene is still a Mad Artist in the core during World War III. Yet her sadistic tendency is only sent upon her enemies instead of her allies and innocent people, so it's okay to present some darker and bleaker side of her. Still, she has her own line after all. I think Build's highlights include its plot twists and conflicts, and Evolt is really doing great as a main villain in KR installment. About Reiwa KR's first final boss, yeah, I hope so. For me, the previous installment, Zi-O, was rather underwhelming for me (particularly for an anniversary series and the last installment for Heisei Riders). Sigh... where to begin with Zi-O's villains? On Zi-O's villains' side, Swartz's motive and origin was underwhelming compared to Evolt, the origin of other Time Jackers remained ambiguous, White Woz left the stage too soon, Kamen Rider Ginga became a mere plot device, minor Another Riders are mostly generic (except Another Agito Army, Another OOO/Kuroto Dan and Another Kiva), Hiryu became nothing but a greedy and bratty green-eyed monster, and Oma Zi-O's road towards becoming a tyrant is never truly explored (since he is a darker future version of the main hero). They could have done better but the writers really wasted any potential in favor of nostalagia (something that is also flawed, since many returned Legendary Riders, except a few like Kusaka, Kaito Kumon, Kuroto Dan, Tsukasa and Kaido, are badly handled; while some returned supporting characters didn't do anything properly). I tried to avoid such situations in my creation over villains in my works. Thus, I will look forward to see the real show begin in Zero-One, the first Reiwa Rider series. For me, it actually shares more similar tone to Ex-Aid instead of Build, particularly when Ex-Aid and Zero-One share the same main writer, and both of the story's involvement with hostile species (Bugster Virus & Magia), artificial intellegence (Bugsters & HumaGear) and enterprises (Gemn Corp & Hidan Intellegence). We just need to wait for more of its highlights since it's still running.